The Chronicles of the Marauders
by Magic-Muffins
Summary: The Marauders return for their final year of Hogwarts and James is still Lily-less. He's tried everything and it just made Lily shake her head. He asked her out a million times and she said no a million and one. Will James finally convince her to give him
1. Reunited

It was a windy, misty day in England. Even if you knew where to find it, you couldn't see the red Hogwarts express train chugging along on the train tracks. Inside it, a messy jet-black haired boy with hazel eyes and oval glasses by the name of James Potter was running down the corridors, very loudly, I might add. He was waking up all that had been able to sleep during the wind.

" Wha…James! What's the jump about?"

James best friend, Sirus Black popped his head out of his compartment as James came back from the very end of the train…he was looking for a very pretty red haired green eyed girl named Lily Evans…he wouldn't say why, but his best friend had a pretty good idea. Sirius was a black haired boy with a casual, yet elegant look to him. He had brown eyes and was very handsome.

James put his hand on the compartment door and slammed it shut-the door taking Sirius with it.

"James, you blo-" Sirius started to yelp, before the door swung around all the way only to hit Sirius in the head-

BOOM!

" OUCH! Merlin, James, I'll get you for that, I swear I will…Get in here, mate, the trains getting freakishly mad at you for waking them up…you should of seen Remus, he was going haywire! Can't blame him, though, can you? Running around bashing into the sides of the compartments…honestly! What is taking you so long, anyway?" Asked Sirius, rather dazed sounding.

"Can't find Evans…" James said, exasperated.

Remus Lupin was another one of James best friends, along with Peter Pettigrew.

"Here, I'll help you look," Sirius said, mischievously, hoping for revenge on his bruised head.

He opened a nearby compartment and ran in on a black haired girl and a blonde boy surrounded by silence…

"Evans? Oh…your name doesn't happen to be Lily Evans, does it?" Sirius cried.

The black haired girl looked slightly taken aback with Sirius Black, the Sirius Black, talking to her. She stared at him, glassy eyed for a moment, then shook her head.

Her boyfriend was looking furious. Sirius, however, was looking at her happily, obviously wondering if he was looking at his new girlfriend. He stared at her for a moment, pondering the idea.

"SIRIUS" James yelled. "I'm sorry about my friend, he's a little too flirtatious for his own ruddy good."

The black haired girls boyfriend nodded vigorously, glaring lamely at Sirius, who was looking slightly shocked with his reaction. His girlfriend however, was looking as happy as can be.

" What?" Sirius whined.

James glanced from the Sirius to the blonde boy, then to Sirus again. Comprehension dawned.

" So… we will be leaving now, I will see you soon, probably, maybe…but hopefully not. We're gone. Ignore us. Bye bye now…"

With that, James dragged Sirius over to their compartment door and slid it open to see a tired looking sandy haired boy cowering over a book and a plump, mousy haired boy looking out the window. The sandy haired one, whom was Remus Lupin, stood up in greetings.

"James mate! Finally! I'm supposing Evans was your excuse?"

James nodded.

"Peter was scared out of his ruddy wits! Scared something had happened to you." exclaimed Sirius.

"To me? To me. James Potter. Not in your life!" James looked at Peter then rolled his eyes." You should have been born a mouse, Pete, instead of turning into one!"

Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Why were you looking for Evans, anyway?" Sirius asked.

James sat down next to Remus and positioned himself, Sirius did the same, but he sat next to Peter.

"Be serious, Sirius, seriously," Remus grinned.

James cracked up laughing while Sirius looked mockingly hurt. Peter was obviously too busy to laugh- he was getting the dirt out from under his fingernails with his pudgy index finger.

"It's not nice to make fun of people's names just because their mum wasn't in her right mind when she named them-" Sirius whined.

"Was your mum ever in her right mind?" asked James.

Sirius shook his head, which made James and Remus and laugh cheerfully. Peter was still vigorously picking out dirt. He did not seam to have a clue what was going on.

"Anyway, Sirius, why does James always look for Lily?" continued Remus.

Remus and Lily had been close friends since first year. He was the only one of the four who called Lily by her first name. First year, coincidentally, was also the year that James started fancying Lily. She being the most beautiful creature he had ever seen was what he fancied at first, but after talking to her for a while, she also was kind, helpful and had a great sense of humor-tributes you would look for in a friend. But James had no intention what so ever of making friends with her first-he was the type of person to plunge right in.

James met her on the train. He could remember it all too well…

Sirius and James (who had been friends the moment Sirius said "hi" to James at platform 9 ¾) were looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and opened one of the doors, thinking the compartment it concealed was empty, but it wasn't. One of Lily's best friends now, Gina Stominie was sitting there, avidly petting her owl.

She greeted them happily, and beckoned them in. After a couple of minutes passed, a lovely girl with long, smoothly red hair and the most enchanting green eyes James had ever seen walked in.

She nodded her head in a polite hello to James and Sirius and sat down next to Gina, across from James, who was mindlessly staring at her. She looked at him perplexidly, not knowing what is in store for her.

" Hi, I'm Lily Evans," she said, doubtfully.

" Sirius Black," Sirius said absentmindedly smirking at James.

There was silence, Lily waiting for James to introduce himself.

" And you are…?" Lily implied.

James didn't notice that she was talking to him. All he noticed is that he was sitting across from a veela named Lily.

(A/N: I know she's not really a veela, but if you get what I'm saying, it's like saying someone is an animal. They aren't really an animal)

Sirius nudged him, hoping he would realize he wasn't dreaming.

" Whats up with him?" Lily wondered.

" Oh," Sirius smiled, " he fancies you. I can tell."

Lily blushed a deep beet red.

At the end of the train ride, James asked her out for the first of what he did not know was to be countless times.

Needless to say, she turned him down, for the first of what she did not know to be countless times.


	2. Spunk

James grinned at Remus.

" I was, actually, looking for her for a reason-" James started.

" You mean besides from your usual one to drool over her?" Sirius interrupted.

Remus snorted.

Peter was still working the same bit of dirt out from beneath his stubby nail.

" Yes, besides that one," James continued, going along with the joke.

" I wrote her a letter this summer, and it contained an, er, interesting, I guess, choice in words. Merits to Sirius…" Trailed off James to a grinning Sirius. "She got steaming mad in her return letter, howler, more like- I have to apologize in person, but it has to be at the right time…"

"That howler was bloody funny, mate!" laughed Sirius.

James gave him a dirty look.

" For you, maybe," he said.

" Wait-why did Sirius see the howler? And why was he there to help you write the letter?" Remus wondered, frowning.

James and Sirius exchanged surprised looks.

" You-didn't…?" James said, scrapping for words.

" I thought you did!" exclaimed Sirius.

James laughed out loud.

" You explain," he said, contently.

Sirius groaned. " Are you sure you didn't tell them?"

James nodded his head.

" Quite sure," he replied.

Sirius sighed.

" Alright, I guess you should know…" he trailed off.

" Yes?" Remus said.

" Wait, Padfoot…" James started.

He leaned closer to Peter, who was now snoring loudly.

" Peter…" he said, in his normal voice.

Peter didn't respond.

" Peter!" James said, loudly. " Wormtail! Hey! Wake up!"

James was snapping his fingers directly infront of Peter's eyes, but he just kept on snoring.

" Is it worth it?" James groaned, glancing around at the others.

" Nope," Sirius said, shrugging. " Not worth it."

James slumped down on the seat again, looking as if he very much desired to do exactly what Peter was doing. (Which was a change, as it was usually the other way around)

" You were saying, Padfoot?" Remus stated.

" Right," Sirius explained. " My dear old mum…yeah, she's the reason for this mess. Last year's…incident, I'm suspecting, is why she made sure to make my life a complete living hell."

" What did she do, Padfoot?" Remus asked, sympathetically.

"Along with her usual rubbish about how Regulas is so much better than I am, how much pride he brings to the family, why can't I be more like Regulas, blah blah blah, the usual crap," Sirius explained, " the horrible old hag, she said that until I become more like my _brother_…I'm forbidden from using anything magic! Honestly! Does that crazy old bat think I'll stand for that?"

Sirius paused, the pleasure of insulting his mother sinking in.

" So a quarter into the summer, I picked the lock of my door with Bellatrix's hairpin…Have no idea how it got in my room, and I really don't want to know," Sirius emphasized Bellatrix with an utmost discust in his voice, " and flooed myseld to Pronges! And of course, his parents took me in most gratefully, they know how I'm treated, and I'll tell you, this has been the best summer in years."

James was smirking.

" Bet she's furious," he grinned.

" Furious doesn't come close!" Sirius laughed. " I bet she's blowing her head off! Merlin am I lucky I didn't see her at the station! You know, I don't even think she'd let me come here."

James grinned.

" Dear Regulas, the family honor…you have the gits to yourself," he exclaimed.

The three of them burst out laughing, which managed to wake Peter up.

" What's going on!" he said lamely.

" This time, you can explain," Sirius sneered.

Just as James was about to protest on how Sirius was much better at it, they heard frantic banging on the compartment door.

"James Potter! You come out here this instant!"

"Ah!" James smiled." It's Evans!"

He walked up to the door, grinning and opened it.

"You pounded?"

James shirt collar was grabbed and he was dragged out of his compartment faster than his legs could carry him. Lily slammed the door shut, but James was sure that by now, Sirius had pressed his ear against the thin, fogged glass.

"You! Yooooou…" Lily shook her finger at James.

"Me…?" James put his hands in motions to mean go on.

"James Potter, you bloody-no, you _evil_, wicked-" Lily was outraged.

"Wickedly handsome?" inquired James, hopefully, rippling his hair.

"No! Wickedly…amazingly…" Lily rolled her eyes, "why am I even bothering with words?"

With that, she slapped him across the face. She then turned on her heals and headed for her compartment.

"Merlin! What spunk!" James paused. "I like it!"


End file.
